The miracle in the mistake
by alaison
Summary: What if Kurt and Puck were in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?
1. prologue

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Beta: RoseWalton

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"What do you mean Finn isn't the father?" Asked Kurt confused and a little scared. "Quinn said it was his."

Mercedes couldn't believe she was the first to get a hold on such information. If there was one thing that was known about Mercedes Jones, it was that she was a notorious gossiper, why anyone would tell her something was beyond her; although Puck forgot that bit of information, and she was the first to know about it.

"Puck just told me he was the father." Kurt stopped dead; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked around and saw they had attracted some attention from the surrounding students in the corridor. Even though Kurt felt dreadful, this was not the place to discuss this.

"Come on," Kurt and lead her to his car, as soon as the doors closed behind them he turned to Mercedes

"Who did you tell?"

"Only the guys in Glee, expect Quinn, Finn and Rachel, you know how she is, she would immediately tell Finn." Mercedes answered rolling her eyes.

"You do realize that this is a Glee matter only and you are not to tell anyone else?"

"I know and I told the others the same."

"Good." Kurt said while looking around the parking lot. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone in a letterman jacket. What he saw made his insides freeze. There he was, his Noah, the guy he feel hopelessly in love that summer and who he thought loved him as well. He was standing with Quinn discussing something with her, that was all the proof he needed but there was more, the expression on his face was one he had when he was with Kurt, an expression of love. He closed his eyes not wanting to cry or think about it. He turned to Mercedes and with a forced smile asked if she needed a ride home. At her nod he turned the ignition, just in time, seeing as Noah was headed his way.

As soon as he got home he buried himself under the covers. Today should've been a great day but what Mercedes told him threw it of the tracks. Half an hour later his phone rang a couple times, he knew who it was although he was too scared to answer.

Suddenly the door to his basement flung open and an irritated Latino Cheerio entered his personal space.

"Barbie, what are you doing under the covers? I just got your message; shouldn't you be packing for New York?" Santana asked, sternly.

The other guys in Glee, expect Puck, didn't know that she, Brittany and Kurt were best friends since they were about five years old. Santana called him 'Barbie' since he changed his clothes as often as a kid changed a Barbie doll. If he was ever asked who his best friend was he would answer, that it was Santana and Brittany and not Mercedes, this was a big surprise to a lot of people.

"Mercedes told me!" Santana gave him a cold hard look. She had hoped Kurt wouldn't find out, until Puck himself plucked up the courage to tell him to his face.

"Bitch!" Kurt smiled a little, but then remembered why he was lying in his bed hiding.

"I thought he loved me, I should've guessed it would be too good to be true."

"Honey, you don't even know what happened."

"I should have guessed something was wrong. He's been distracted the last couple weeks. I thought it was because of the fight. Last Friday night he said he couldn't come to our Friday evening movie, and then I found out from Mercedes today that he was babysitting with Quinn, trying to convince her that he was the right guy for her and not Finn. How could I be this naive, I thought we would at least last until college… I understand that he is scared of loosing the baby but how can he promise her a relationship if he loves me?"

"I don't know, honey, I wish I could give you the answers you are looking for but I can't. But what fight Barbie?"

"Remember about three months ago, I was at your place crying and you beat some sense in my head,"

"Is that the one of the times you had the fight about, announcing your relationship?"

"Yes, I think that was one of the last times I believed he loved me. He tried so hard to convince me that it would be okay if we came out together, but I was just so scared what would happen to him if we came out as a couple. I mean everyone knew I was gay even before I came out, but Noah, he's a football player, he has a reputation as the fucking town slut, more than that though, he is one of the guys, they would have killed him. I don't think he's loved me for over three months… Fuck, why hasn't he broken up with me yet?"

Santana's gaze was on the floor, she had the feeling that he wasn't talking to her, but rather analyzing his relationship with Puck. She let him rant for a while but she finally had enough.

"That's enough, I think you should talk about that with Puck, not me, but first you need some time to reflect. This is why it's great that you're going to New York for a week, now get packing." Kurt nodded, wiped his face free from the tears and got packing.

A little while into the packing his phone started to ring for at least the tenth time that afternoon. Kurt threw a panicked look at it, but before he even thought about answering it Santana had it in her hands and moved to the other room. As soon as she answered the phone a panicked voice came through the receiver.

"Princess, thank god are you alright? I am trying to get hold of you the entire afternoon, why did you leave without waiting for me?"

"Puck its Santana, Kurt is in the bathroom right now."

"Oh, hey Santana. Is everything alright, Kurt hasn't been answering his phone and didn't wait for me after school like he usually does…"

"I guess he was about to call you, but you know how he is when he has something on his mind." Santana said while trying hard not to yell at Puck at what he has done to her best friend, but she knew she couldn't, this was something that Kurt had to do himself.

"Alright, could you please ask him if it would be alright for me to come over?"

"Puck, Kurt is packing right now, he isn't going to be home tonight and his flight is leaving in a few hours"

"Flight, what flight? Where is he going?"

"You know he sent his papers and portfolio to that school he is always talking about in New York? Well they sent an acceptance letter, but they want to talk to him first. He's got an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"They accepted him already, but he is only a junior, he still got a year and a half left of high school?"

"I know which is why this is a great honor. He only has to keep his grades the same as they were until now and as soon as he finishes high school he can leave for NY. Isn't that great?" Santana was so full of pride for her best friend.

"Yeah that is great." Puck immediately answered in a cheerful tone, but Santana could tell it was faked. She smirked '_let that bastard rot for all that I care, he doesn't deserve Kurt, he doesn't deserve anyone really. Apart from Quinn and their 'to be' lizard baby._'

"Would you please just tell him that I called and wish him good luck." Santana reluctantly agreed and Puck mumbled a thank you and a quick goodbye before hanging up

After calling the airport for Kurt, she went to see if he was ready to leave.

* * *

><p>They were rehearsing, Rachel and Finn were late which was unusual but nobody paid any attention to it. I was bored and frustrated. Not only was Quinn ignoring me, but my boyfriend was in NY for the week and wasn't answering his phone. I would never admit it to anyone but I was fucking terrified. I loved Kurt, I was sure of it the moment I woke up next to Quinn naked and hung-over. I knew I should've told Kurt as soon as I saw him and if not then at least when I found out Quinn was pregnant. I couldn't tell him though, I was terrified that Kurt would leave me, I still am. I never really told Kurt that I loved him at least not in so many words, but I'm almost positive he knows I can only hope that he'll still believe it even when he does find out, but one could never be too sure.<p>

I had no idea what to make of the whole baby gate situation, I wanted everyone to know that the baby was mine that way I could be there for it, I could be a proper father. Something I never had. But if everyone found out, Kurt would eventually hear, I loved Kurt, but I really didn't want him hearing this from a third party. Every time I spend with Kurt all I can feel is guilt, if he knew what I've done to him, he would never forgive me, but if Quinn was willing to keep the baby, then know matter how much I loved him, I would still have to leave him.

* * *

><p>The door to the choir room flung open and Finn came with his fists raised. Before Puck could react Finn was beating him. Puck immediately knew that Finn had found out.<p>

It was Schuester that separated them. Everyone could only watch in horror as Finn tried again to attack Puck. Santana looked around and saw Rachel's guilty look. '_Great, that is why we didn't tell her, she would have told Finn if only to get him to be with her. Not that I mind, this way when Kurt comes back tonight he can confront his cheating son of a bitch boyfriend.'_

"What do you think you are doing?" Schuster asked while still trying to contain Finn.

"They are lying to me, both of them are lying. Tell me the truth, tell me!" Finn was screaming unable to contain his feelings of betrayal and anger. He was looking directly at Quinn for when he said the last sentence.

Quinn was crying, how had he found out? It would have been much easier if he still believed he was the father, but now the cat was out of the bag and she had to tell the truth. She didn't like Puck, not only because he got her pregnant but because she had the feeling as if he was trying this hard to get her was only for the baby's sake and not because he liked her. She admits she dated Finn in hopes to get closer to Puck and no one was happier than her when they slept together. The next morning Puck told her that it was a mistake and there would be no repeats, her world came crashing down. Now she hated him and if giving up the baby was going to hurt him, well someone said that revenge was sweet. By denying the baby was his she was hurting him that's why it hurt to admit it to Finn.

"Yes, Puck is the father."

"Everything was a lie, the whole hut tub thing was only made up?" at her nod he looked up and saw the faces of his fellow Glee members. He saw no surprise in their eyes only pity. That did it for him.

"You all knew?" looking at their guilty looks he had enough. "I am done. I am done with all of you."

After Finn left with Quinn and Rachel following him Puck turned to look at his fellow Glee members.

Puck looked around the choir room and saw Santana and Brittany's accusing looks, Artie his best friend, just shrugged and nodded towards Mercedes. Puck sighed. He should have known better than telling something like that to the gossip queen of McKinley High.

"Who else did you tell?" Puck asked frantically. You could see the fear in his eyes. What if Kurt knew and if he did why hasn't he confronted him?

"Well everyone who's here," Mercedes answered not even looking from her phone. Puck immediately felt relieved until Santana piped up…

"Kurt as well, right Mercedes?"

"Huh, oh yes of course. I told everyone in Glee well expect Finn, Rachel and Quinn." Shit, Puck just felt the weight of the world on his shoulders for the first time, and it hurt like a motherfucker.

* * *

><p><em>Author notes: Hope you like it, I am going to post a new chapter every 2 weeks since I am going to work on another story at the same time. Please be patient and update.<em>_Sorry but I have no idea how to add a separation line, if anyone does please let me know thx_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Beta: RoseWalton

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a normal Saturday morning. Kurt was working in the garage as he had done since he was 8 years old. He hasn't been at the garage the whole week, which was unusual for him because he worked there regularly after school. This week he had agreed to tutor some of the football players, it would look good on his college application, if it got him out of this godforsaken town, he would make a deal with the devil.

He was working on the car his father bought at an auction for totaled cars. It was fun putting the cars back together especially since it was one of the traits he shared with his father. He was working on this car because there were no other costumers, which is why he looked up when he heard more than one pair of footsteps. He smiled when he saw his father, but as soon as he recognized the person behind him he paled. There he stood, the boy that made his life in high school a living hell.

Noah Puckerman. Called Puck by the entire school population, even the teachers, he was one of the top students in the school, even if Kurt was the only one in the school that knew that. Kurt found out after he came second in a math paper, Kurt was quite surprised to find out that it was Puck. Not that that changed anything. He was still a bastard to everyone who was even a little different. Although Kurt noticed, that he was only a bastard if there were jocks or cheerios close by.

"Kurt, since you are not going to be here often, what with your tutoring, I decided I would hire another worker, and Puck here was the most qualified." Burt was explaining not noticing the tension that was in the room.

"Great dad, what shift is he going to be working?" asked Kurt not even looking in Puck's direction.

"The second, just like you are. Jimmy and I will take the first shift. How about you show him everything?" and with that he walked away. Kurt finally found a little courage to look at the boy that made him miserable.

"Why didn't you tell your father that I'm bullying you?" Puck blurted out before Kurt could utter a word.

"What would that bring, you would only get fired and I guess you need a job." Kurt shrugged trying to be nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Thanks princess." Said Puck obviously relieved that Kurt would not deliver him to the wolves. Kurt was immediately taken by surprise at the nickname Puck used.

"I know there is more to you than being the resident badass and man slut."

"What do you mean with that?" Puck asked while helping Kurt take all the tools he would need to work on the car.

"Let me ask you a question first. Why aren't you one of the guys I am tutoring? I mean all jocks not only football players are coming to my tutoring session expect Mike, Matt and you?" Puck suddenly ducked under the hood of the car to hide the blush that was rising at Kurt's question.

"I don't know what you mean." Came his mumbled reply from under the hood. Kurt smiled a little at how adorable Puck looked embarrassed.

"Does it have to do anything with the fact that you are along with me on top of the class?" Kurt asked mischievously. Puck immediately looked up but forgot that he was under the hood of a car and hit his head on it, he groaned at the sudden feeling of pain. Kurt laughed out loud and even through the pain Puck noticed what a beautiful sound it was. When Kurt calmed down he took Puck to the office where he forced him down on to the couch while Kurt got ice out of the freezer. As they sat in silence, only interrupted with Pucks groaning when the pain came to much, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Kurt somehow new, which is why he blurted out the first question that came to his mind.

"How the fuck did you find that out?"

"Well, at the last class placement test. When I didn't place first in math again, I asked the homeroom teacher, and he told me that I shared the first place of overall placement in class with you since we are first in a equal number of classes."

"And why haven't you told anyone? You could have made me a fucking pariah to my friends?" exclaimed Puck, not trusting the fact that the smaller boy did not extract revenge.

"Why would I have done that. It is your choice if you want to tell someone, I'm sure as hell am not doing it for you. I know how it is having a secret you can't share."

"Princess if you are talking about you being gay, well the whole fucking school knows that, we knew you were gay even before we knew what it meant." Puck said with amusement as if it was ridicules to suggest otherwise. Kurt frowned at that, he knew that people knew that he was gay but sometimes he wished otherwise. Just because he liked to wear nice clothes doesn't mean he was gay, but well that was a small town mind.

"Who said I was talking about my sexuality?"

"Whatever! But why did you not extract revenge on me, I mean I wasn't the nicest to you in fact I make your life a living hell. Dumpster tosses, slushies, name calling and harassing in the corridors."

"I am not stupid Puck. First of all it wasn't your idea to start with the dumpster tosses it was Finns and you always let me put away my jacket and bag, second you never ever slushied me and while you do call me names and harass me in the hallways it's only ever if there are other jocks that could see you." At that Puck blinked. He didn't know he did that or that even someone noticed he was doing it. While yes he really hated bullying people he could only this much by hindering the others with their more dangerous ideas.

"I'm sorry!" Puck blurted out.

"What for?" Kurt asked, curious as to why Puck would apologize to him.

"It was my suggestion that they toss you into the dumpster." Kurt at first paled at his words but then a determination and anger entered his eyes.

"How dare you? Did you think it would be funny? What, did you wake up one morning and think 'let's show that fag where he belongs by tossing him in a dumpster' Well… did you?"

Puck could only watch as Kurt tore into him. He felt guilty as Kurt revealed how he felt every time he was tossed into a dumpster. He admitted to himself that it may not have been his smartest idea. But when he heard they wanted to toss Artie in, he came up with an alternative.

"I am sorry. But they were planning on tossing Artie and Becky in regularly. That is why I've been thinking about someone who wouldn't be bothered by it. I am sorry I really thought it wouldn't bother you much; you're always strong and walk around as if nothing can get to you. But I guess I didn't really think it through. I mean who wouldn't be bothered by being tossed daily in a dumpster."

You could literally hear Puck's guilt in his words as he was saying them. Kurt couldn't stay mad after he heard the explanation, but it still bothered him that Puck thought him as indifferent, he didn't know why but it did hurt a little.

"It's ok, I forgive you. But please next time try to warn me beforehand I must admit I was quite surprised when one day just out of nowhere they tossed me in." Puck nodded with a small grateful smile but still guilty eyes. His mind already running different scenarios as to what he could do to stop the tosses, in fact he was so deep in thought he did not realize Kurt was speaking again until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Noah, let's go and see what you can do with a car." Puck a little confused as to why Kurt called him his given name followed.

"Why are you calling me Noah?"

Kurt turned around and flashed him the most brilliant smile he ever had the chance seeing and answered:

"Cause I call all my friends their name silly." And walked to the car leaving an astonished Puckerman behind.

'_He called me his friend'_

Tbc…

* * *

><p>Notes: okay I know you did not expect that, you expected me to continue from the prologue. But to be honest this is my writing style. I give a peak at what will happen and then I slowly build up to it. I really hope you all liked it, even if it is a little short. The next chapter will be in two weeks but maybe if I have enough reviews I'll update earlier you never know. I am astonished at the number of reviews and the people that put me on alert and favorites. Thank you all, it inspired me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Beta: RoseWalton

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

It had been a month since Puck started working at the garage and his and Puck's friendship. Not that anyone at the school knew. He hasn't even told his best friends Santana and Brittany. That doesn't mean nothing had changed at school, he wasn't tossed into a dumpster anymore. He didn't know how it happened although he guessed that Puck had something to do with it.

Puck would never admit it, but he came to care a lot about Kurt. Yeah he sure was confused as to why he suddenly found Kurt attractive when he never had done before. But after their talk at the garage he realized that Kurt was acting as if the bullying meant nothing, although Puck knew it had to stop. This led Puck to actually step up, and do something about it.

After some dangerous ideas that he discarded, he came up with the perfect plan. He would pay some geek that nobody harassed and have him follow Kurt with a camera. Of course it wasn't easy to bribe Jacob Israel to not post the material on his blog, and with it warn the jocks. Everything after that had been easy. He filed an anonymous complaint and added a copy of the DVD to it. He knew Figgins wouldn't do anything unless absolutely necessary, which is why he had someone give it to Kurt's dad.

Mr. Hummel, as soon as he saw that it was evidence to the bullying of his beloved son, that until then he only suspected. He took up a lawyer and started the process of suing the school. The list of charges were big, but he could prove it all thanks to the video that captured almost all of the jocks not only bullying Kurt in form of slushies or calling him names, but tripping, pushing and sometimes even punching him.

Once they broke into Kurt's locker and destroyed all of his things even his school issued books. When he went to complain to the principal, Jacob managed to attach a mini camera to the fedora hat Kurt was wearing. The camera managed to capture principal Figgins saying that he could do nothing and it was Kurt's fault for being openly gay.

When Puck watched the video he was incensed. There were several incidents were teachers could do something against it but choose to look the other way.

The public outcry was huge. It was on every channel that not only did the principal condone homophobic bullying but most of the teachers did as well. Suddenly the eyes of America found themselves on McKinley High School.

Jacob saw his chance and sold the footage to the highest biding television channel. They analyzed the material and called different experts in various talk shows. Most of them were talking about how it was a wonder that the person bullied didn't snap and either ended up in a school shooting or in a suicide.

Kurt was completely mortified at all the drama and thanked every day that not once was his name mentioned or his face showed on television, even if everyone in Lima knew who it was through deduction, no one talked. Everyone was horrified that something like this could happen at a school, sure most of them didn't like that Kurt was so open about his sexuality, but Burt was a well respected member of the community and no one wanted to cross him.

Thanks to all that attention not only by parents, but by national out cry. Figgins had to do something, which is why he suspended all that were identified in the video and kicked them of their sports team. In the end there were only about three to four players on any team, most of them were glad that the season was over and they could reorganize at the beginning of the new school year.

After he dealt with the bullies he informed the school that whoever was caught bullying another student would be suspended for the first offence and if it was a repeat offence they would be expelled. All the students knew that Figgins was just trying to save his job by installing the zero bullying policy but since most of them were bullied by the jocks they didn't care, as long it was enforced.

* * *

><p>Kurt, now that summer started, had very little time for his friends. He was working at the garage full time and taking care off business here in Lima, since his dad was rarely home with the other garages they owned all over the country. He was also tutoring at summer school, it would help with his college application.<p>

He had a sleepover on the last day of school. Santana and Brittany were sitting with him in his basement watching a movie. He knew he should tell them about Noah, he just wasn't sure how to start. He sighed, feeling miserable even thinking about keeping it a secret from his friends.

Santana had enough, this is already the fifth time that Kurt sighed after looking as if he wanted to say something. She stopped the movie and looked at Kurt.

"Alright Barbie, how about you tell us what's wrong, that way we can actually watch the movie to the end without your sighing."

"Don't call me that!" said Kurt, refusing to meet their eyes. Santana immediately wanted to defend her choice on his nickname but a look from Brit stopped her before she could utter one word.

"Kurt, baby, what is wrong? We know you didn't like being in the limelight with the bullying, but this is a good thing. Baby, now no one can hurt you anymore." Brittany said, hugging Kurt. Santana smiled a nasty smile. Kurt shuddered when he saw it, _'yes she was his best friend but that smile was creepy. No wonder everyone thought she was the devil reincarnated.' _Kurt thought to himself, scared of voicing it out loud.

"You should have seen Coach. She was livid, especially since Tracy was one of those on the DVD. She told us that anyone on the Cheerios even thinking about bullying would be of the team and she would make sure their chances are zero of ever be successful. Tracy cried when Sylvester took her pompoms and her nametag in the locker-room. It was hilarious."

Kurt smiled a little. He would never have guessed that coach Sylvester would be against bullying, she was like the ultimate bully herself, although miracles do happen, just look at his and Pucks' relationship. He looked at Brittany and then at Santana. He knew they would accept his choice so he wondered why he didn't want to tell his friends. Maybe it was because if he told them it became real. Sure he and Noah were only friends but he could admit at least to himself he did have a little crush on the boy. Who wouldn't? He just singlehandedly stopped all the bullying in the school because he felt guilty for tossing him in a dumpster. And the fact that he was good looking didn't hurt either. He knew there was no chance that he and Puck would ever end up together, but he knew if he tells Santana and Brittany they more than likely would grill him until he spilled everything. If he didn't tell them, then there would be hell to pay as soon as they find out, which is why he took a deep breath, gathered all the courage he had and decided it was now or never.

"Puck is working at the garage."

'_Damn I should learn how to be more careful saying something like that'_ Kurt thought as he watched their reactions. Santana looked like she wanted to kill something, Brittany too, which was strange as Brittany was the sweetest girl that existed and was very rare mad, she only gets mad when someone threatens one of those she called her own.

"What the fuck, Barbie? The brain dead Neanderthal that made your life living hell is now working for your dad? Didn't you tell your father about how he torments you; no of course you didn't, why? Did he threaten you?" Santana ranted without letting Kurt any time to answer.

Brittany looked Kurt in the eyes and in a calm but forceful voice repeated the question Santana asked…

"Did he threaten you baby?"

"No Brit he didn't. I decided on my own that I would not tell dad what Puck had been doing at school."

"Why?" Came the question he expected from Brittany but he knew that Santana was curious as well.

"I don't know!" Came the honest answer. At their disbelieving looks he elaborated.

"I guess that I felt sorry for him. We all know how his mother is, leaving him and his sister to fend for themselves even if they did have enough money. He works hard to take care of his sister and I respect that, I think that the entire badass image is only a mask. We talked and while, I don't forgive him entirely for the bullying but I do consider him a friend."

"Barbie, just because he's nice to you while the both of you work doesn't mean he's changed." Santana was sure that Puck was only out to hurt her best friend and she wasn't accepting it, Brittany didn't comment, she only watched and kept her thoughts to herself. She knew there was more to Kurt's emotions than just friendship, but she would first see Puck and Kurt interact and then if she thought he could get hurt she would act.

"He apologized San, not only that but it was him that somehow brought the zero tolerance policy to school. I don't know how he did it but I know he did. Isn't that enough, he is trying. I am not going to trust him all of sudden but I will give him a chance."

"Fine, but if he does hurt you Barbie I reserve the right to gut him, do we have a understanding?"

"Don't worry San no one wants to take away your fun if he does hurt Kurt." Added Brittany with a small smile directed to her lover.

"I guess so." Kurt reluctantly agreed.

"Now how about we continue to watch the movie."

And with that the discussion about Noah Puckerman was closed at least for now. Kurt knew he would end up talking about it again with them but for now he was content in spending time with Noah even if he didn't feel the same.

Noah was sitting in his room, plotting. Most people would say he was thinking of a way around the anti-bullying policy but they would be completely wrong. In fact Noah was plotting revenge on those who hurt his boy, as he called Kurt in his head.

On this list were over twenty people, not only students but teachers as well, with Figgins at the very top. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect Kurt, heck he didn't even know why he decided there was a need to stop the bullying in the school. Sure he felt guilty but the apology should have been enough but no, even the thought of someone harassing his boy angered him.

He decided he needed to get out of the house before he went mad. As he was driving around in his truck, deep in thought he didn't even notice that he ended up at the garage.

The boy was there, the boy that occupied his mind the last couple of days, but who was the other boy he was talking to? Suddenly they hugged and Noah felt his insides freeze. Suddenly he knew what he was feeling and why he felt protective about Kurt. When he saw him with the other boy he was jealous. Fuck he had a crush on Kurt Hummel. This was fucking great, maybe Kurt had forgiven him enough to be his friend but he never had a chance on being more with the boy. Not only was there their past but it seems as if Kurt had a boyfriend. He was screwed.

_Tbc…_

* * *

><p>Notes: First of all I apologize for making you all wait for this chapter I know I said every two weeks but I had a little accident by breaking my wrist and couldn't use my fingers for over a week, doctor orders. Now I know this chapter isn't what you all expected well I did not expect this either but my muse wouldn't let me write it any different than this, I am sorry if you don't like it. The next chapter well I am only hoping that it will be on time, I am not promising anything but I am doing my best to finish it in time. I admit I am a little disappointed only 4 reviews for chapter 2 of course I have over 40 alerts. How about we make a deal, if you all find the motivation for a review and I have for this chapter at least 10 reviews until Friday evening I promise to have the chapter up on Monday this one. Feel free to make suggestion I can always use the help I am not promising on using it but I'll do my best to stir my muse up. Uh a question what do you think should be Kurt and Pucks first date, please keep in mind they are keeping their relationship a secret, if I get a good idea by Friday evening I will use it in the next chapter. Well have fun reviewing!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Beta: RoseWalton

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck were in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It had been a couple of days since Puck realized that he had a crush on Kurt. He wished he could be honest with his feelings. It started getting weird between them and he was scared Kurt would notice. Puck knew as soon as he finds out he is going to be let down and while he didn't believe he had a chance but he had a little hope in his heart and he didn't want it to die.

Kurt had noticed something was different about Noah's behavior. Every time they came in contact he jumped as if something burned him, he never looked in his eyes anymore and he was downright skittish around him. Every time they were in the same room alone, Noah was staying as far away from him as possible. If Kurt didn't know any better he would have assumed that Noah knew about his developing feelings, but that was not possible, Noah would have confronted him about it.

They were on their way back from Columbus where they delivered a car to a costumer. Ten minutes into the drive a storm started. It was quite nasty and they both knew that it was suicide to continue. At the next stop they pulled off the road. It was awkward sitting in the small space without a way to escape, especially since Noah looked like he was ready to try his luck out in the storm. In the end he decided it was too risky and tried to look everywhere but at Kurt.

This was it, almost a week of avoidance coming to a end in the small cabin of a car, there was no escape. He glanced sideways to Kurt and noticed that he was lost in his thoughts as well. He looked out of his window and noticed that the rain was getting heavier, if he was to step out of the car he would be drenched in just a second and the drops would probably leave bruises, so they sat in silence for about five minutes until Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry!" blurted Kurt out. Puck looked at Kurt as if he sprouted an extra head. He didn't understand why Kurt was apologizing and he voiced that question.

"What do you mean why I am apologizing?" asked Kurt incredulous, and then he sighed resigned.

"I'm apologizing for whatever I did that made you start avoiding me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not avoiding you." Puck exclaimed not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that every time I enter the same room as you, you leave, if you can and if not you keep as far away from me as possible. I must have done something to make you uncomfortable. I don't know what but if you tell me I'll make sure not to do it anymore."

"You did nothing wrong, I just have some issues I have to work through." Said Puck feeling like an ass for making Kurt doubt himself.

"Well it has obviously to do something with me since I don't see you avoiding anyone else," stated Kurt glaring at him. Puck was starting to feel cornered, usually when he felt that way he exploded, although this time he contained it.

"You just made me realize some things and to be honest I really don't want to talk about it." Puck said trying to clench Kurt's curiosity down without success as it seemed, because Kurt was interrupting. He didn't even listen to what Kurt had to say because he couldn't contain the explosion anymore.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" shouted Puck frustrated.

"There are you happy, now you know the reason why I am avoiding you?"

Kurt was looking at him as if he grew another head. Why was Kurt looking at him that way was it really unbelievable that he was developing feelings? Sure his reputation was of a cold-hearted bastard but that didn't mean he was unfeeling, it hurt that people thought of him that way, it hurt even more that Kurt thought the same. He looked at Kurt and saw that he was about to say something, which is what brought him back from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something that he said made Noah reassess himself, he couldn't even imagine what it was that he said. He looked at Noah and saw that the other didn't want him to ask further.<p>

"If you need someone to talk, I'm here!" As soon as the words left his mouth he could visibly see Noah explode. Instead of the fist he expected he heard frustrated words that had his mind reeling. Noah liked him, the unimportant outsider in the school. Wait, Puck liked him and he liked Puck that meant he had a chance. He smiled, although when he looked at Noah and saw him frowning his smile fell. What if Noah was trying to ignore his feelings? Kurt knew he had to say something.

"You didn't have to tell me, but thank you. I like you as well although I understand if you want to forget about it."

Puck looked at Kurt with unbelieving eyes. Did he hear correctly, Kurt was telling him that he liked him, a shimmer of hope started in his heart but before it became a fire he asked the one question that was on his mind.

"What about your boyfriend?"

Kurt was confused.

"What boyfriend?" When he realized what Puck was talking about, he started to laugh.

"I saw you four days ago in front of the garage hugging this blond guy." Puck answered, growling at the reminder. He looked at Kurt in disbelief as he again started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"You saw me hugging my cousin, you Neanderthal. You could have asked." Kurt teasingly said to Puck who looked as if he saw a ghost. Kurt's words shattered Noah's world. The last couple days he made himself believe, that not only that Kurt had a boyfriend but that there was no chance in hell for Kurt to see him as anything more than a friend and now that's changed.

Kurt just told him that he liked him and there was no boyfriend. He thought over it a couple of times before he realized how stupid he had been. He looked at Kurt who was still laughing and he couldn't help but start chuckling. Kurt made such a stupid face when he heard Noah chuckling that turned the whole situation into a full out laughter, in fact it was quite contagious and thirty seconds later they were laughing together.

The awkwardness dissipated through their laughter. The ice was broken. When they finally calmed down, which didn't happen until their sides started to hurt they looked at each other and with it came the realization to their confessions. Kurt blushed and while he had the urge to look away from Noah's eyes he just couldn't make himself. It was Noah who broke the eye contact. He really didn't want to but he had to before he did something stupid like kiss Kurt, he had to take things slow. He took a deep breath to calm his hormones that were screaming at him to kiss Kurt. He looked at Kurt and couldn't contain the small smile when he thought about the possibility of Kurt being his.

"Well now that we have come to the conclusion that we like each other and that you haven't a fucking boyfriend, what do you say to a date? You, me, this Saturday?"

Kurt had to take a moment to process the question since Noah said it hurried at the end and Kurt had to decipher the words. When he did the blush that was already adorned his cheeks deepened.

"I would like that, but if you don't mind could we go somewhere where no one knows us?"

"Actually, I think it's a good idea, for now. I want to tell people that I am dating you, if it comes to that, but I want to see if this works out first."

"Great pick me up at 7, my place," said Kurt beaming from the passenger seat. Puck smiled at Kurt and said:

"6."

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt not understanding.

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Alright, how about you drive, the storm is lightening up and it is getting late." Noah looked out of his window, it was still raining, but you could see the road The rest of the drive was spent in silence but not without shooting each other shy glances, the same way they spent the rest of the week that lead to their date. Noah was fretting over what they would do for their date while Kurt fretted over what he would wear and hoping it would all be perfect.

Finally the long awaited evening arrived. Kurt was quite nervous not only did he not know if what he was wearing was appropriate but he was scared he might not end up as a good date. He was wearing skinny white jeans that looked as though they were painted on him, a dark blue v-shirt and knee high black boots.

While Kurt fussed over his clothes, his hair and his worry of being a bad date, Noah was quite nervous about his idea for the perfect date. He knew Kurt enjoyed musicals, which is why he researched for a performance close to Lima. He guessed he was lucky he found one at the university of Toledo; the drama club there was planning to preform Rent, which he knew Kurt loved. He packed a picnic since he thought it would be nice to walk through the park and eat afterwards. Of course it wasn't easy to think of something that Kurt would eat, but he did. He made some sandwiches and a potato salad, yes he knew that it wasn't the healthiest but everything he used was organic. He packed some cans of 7Up, since he knew that was Kurt's guilty pleasure along with chocolate. He didn't consume either very often but when he did, he made the most pleasurable face that could make Puck cream his pants.

He looked at the clock, and noticed that he had about ten minutes until he had to be at Kurt's. He grabbed his keys and the picnic basket then left. He smiled, everything was going perfectly and he could only hope that the date continued the same way.

Noah admitted he was quite nervous, he really wanted to impress Kurt, which is why he needed everything to go perfect. He took a deep breath and knocked the door.

Kurt was standing in front of the mirror and was debating with himself if he had enough time to change his outfit when he heard the knocking. His first date, wow, he couldn't believe it. He always thought that he would have his first date after he left for college. This town was to small minded for him to have any hope, but now he had a date with the hottest guy in town and not a second rate male like he imagined in the rare moments he allowed himself to dream. He didn't care if they ended up going to a boxing match, he was going to enjoy himself no matter what Puck had planned if all he wanted was a nice memory of his first date. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Noah couldn't believe his eyes, for a moment he even forgot how to breathe, Kurt looked divine. When he regained his ability to think and speak he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're beautiful!"

He said it with such conviction and his voice carried such belief that Kurt couldn't help but believe him, which is why he blushed a deep crimson. Noah chuckled at and continued embarrassing Kurt.

"I've never called a man beautiful before, but you are, in fact, your almost like an angel."

Kurt's blush deepened and he looked at Noah to see if he was serious. While his tone suggested he was dead serious it didn't hold the same belief as just a moment ago, which is why he looked into Noah's eyes to confirm he was joking. Noah's eyes were lit with mischief and Kurt couldn't contain his smile at the sight.

"Thank you for the compliment. You look quite handsome yourself." Noah smiled.

"Should we get going?" Kurt asked feeling awkward standing in the doorway. Noah looked at his watch.

"Fuck, we have to hurry if we want to be on time princess." As they climbed into the car, Kurt was not able to contain his curiosity.

"Where are we going?" Noah smirked

"It's a surprise!"

Tbc…

* * *

><p>I know it has been a long time and I know I promised this chapter a lot earlier, but there was a problem, which now thankfully is resolved. Now I don't know when the next chapter is coming but I promise you won't have to wait again this long. Now I want to thank you all for the support that I received through your reviews it helped. I know I said the date was in this chapter but well I thought the date deserved an extra one. Thank you for your wonderful ideas and please if you have the time leave a little review even if only a; I like it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Beta: RoseWalton

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck were in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

Chapter 4

They sat in the car in silence. The situation reminded them both of the time when they were driving back from Columbus, the only difference was, now they weren't ignoring each other. Kurt was pouting because Noah wasn't telling him where they were going. Noah was amused at Kurt's reaction, especially since he looked quite cute pouting. After a while Kurt felt a little childish and he decided to start a conversation.

"And what are we doing tonight?"

"I told you princess, I am not telling where we're going. I don't care how you phrase the fucking question."

"Why not? It's not as if I'm going to find out."

"Let me princess, I just want to see your face when you realize what we are doing tonight. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Alright what about?"

"Well how about we start easy, what do you plan on studying after high school?" asked Puck.

"Oh good question, there is this school in New York that I want to go to. They offer a good curriculum to those that want to study different directions of subjects. The first choice is psychology since I want to help children and teenagers that are abused or bullied in school. I want to especially help those that have trouble accepting their sexuality or those that are bullied for the same reason. The second choice would be in interior design."

"That's quite surprising. I think everyone was expecting you to study fashion or go become a star at Broadway. I was thinking the same but it shows you shouldn't judge people based on their behavior at school." Noah said.

"I guess so", answered Kurt smiling, "if I were to do that, I would guess you would end up in prison but knowing what I know, I think you're going onto one of the elite university's to study god knows what!"

"Actually I want to go to NYU since they have the best math and psychics program. But it's going to be quite difficult to get there since it costs quite a lot, and I can't ask my mom since she would rather die than give me anything."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had a bad relationship with your mother. Have you thought about a scholarship, your grades are certainly good enough." Kurt was trying to encourage Puck to follow his dreams. Puck smiled at Kurt's encouragement.

"Yes actually I researched it and I'll try to get one, although the scholarship doesn't cover all the expenses which is why I've already started to work and put as much money aside as I can. I'll still have to work when I go to college but not as much, the only thing that worries me is leaving Sarah with my mother."

"I am sure you're going to come up with something, there are still two years until then. Now how about you tell me where we are going." Said Kurt while thinking how he could help Noah and his sister.

"A-a, I told you I wouldn't tell you, it's a surprise and no quick changing of topics will make me tell you. Since we still have about half an hours drive, how about you tell me your hobbies."

"Well I like to paint, it is quite relaxing to be honest, and it gives me the opportunity to express my feelings just like singing and dancing. I like fashion as you can see although I am more into interior design. How about you, what do you like to do besides football?"

"I don't really like football, I got into it because well, have you noticed how most of the jocks play more than one sport. Finn is into basketball and football, while I started with soccer then football. The coach asked me to be part of the basketball team after a while."

"Why does he want you as a part of the basketball team, it doesn't make sense?" asked Kurt confused.

"This doesn't leave the car, okay?" While it sounded like a question, Kurt knew it was a demand, which is why he nodded.

"I'm the only one able to control Finn, while everyone at school thinks he's the goody good shoes he most certainly is not, in fact the most stupid things the football team are done by Finn, to be honest I am a little surprised they haven't caught him in the act yet."

"I knew Finn's personality was different than what the general school population sees but I thought it was to hide the normal teenage male behavior. While he does exhibit some, it's quite rare. I never thought it was to hide a mean streak," explained Kurt shocked.

"It isn't much a mean streak as it is stupid ideas, ideas that can end dangerous. The last basketball game of the season he had an idea to put laxatives into the rivals team water suspender. Problem is that he put too much of it in, and everyone ended in the hospital. They suspended the guy that usually took care of the water and about two weeks later that guy ended up in the hospital, beaten up with a broken leg. I found out that they retaliated by bullying the kid until he decided that he was better of in another school."

"That is quite nasty, what did Finn do when he heard about it?" asked Kurt.

"He thought it was funny that they never figured it out it was him. Later in the year, we found out that the water boy, was in fact gay. And as much as it pains me to say, Finn was happy he was gone, and celebrated it with the other boys."

Kurt nodded sadly, he knew that Finn was as homophobic as they come, He could just hide it better. It was difficult to imagine how it must be for Noah, who was bisexual; all his friends were against his orientation, which is why he couldn't be himself. He decided to ask one more question and be done with it.

"Is that why you ended up in the football team?"

"What? No! I'm in the football team because I'm the fastest runner in the school and the coach knows it."

"Oh, then why did you tell me all that?"

"Well I guess I heard the rumors that you fancy Hudson, I just wanted to show you a different view on him." Kurt laughed at that. He couldn't believe what Noah just told him. He was jealous of Finn, if that did not say everything about how serious Noah was nothing would.

Noah in the mean time acted insulted, here he was admitting to something that was heavy on his mind and Kurt laughed at him.

"What is so funny?"

"The idea of me liking Finn is ridiculous. As if I would settle on something beneath my standard and well, he is wide underneath it. Look Noah any guy that wants to catch my interest and keep it must be at least intelligent enough to understand at lease some of the words that I use in a conversation, and Finn isn't one of them. So how much longer do we have until the mystery date?"

"We are almost there, just one more turn," answered Noah not noticing, he just gave information about where they were going. He was quite giddy not only has Kurt admitted he liked him but he admitted that there was nothing to the rumors about him liking Finn. How was he to compete against Finn, he is everything girls want, a little awkward but still there to help you out, the boy next door. Finally they stopped. Noah parked his truck and looked at Kurt who was trying to find out where they where and what they were doing here. Suddenly you could see a light go on over his head, which is why he turned to Noah to ask?

"Why are we at the student recreational center of the University of Toledo?"

"I should have guessed you would know where we are, though I am still not telling you what we're doing here. You'll find out in just a couple of minutes." Noah exited the car and before Kurt could do it himself was opening Kurt's door for him. _'__Like__a__gentleman__'_ was Kurt's thought.

As they entered the center, Noah steered them to a small table that was situated in the room.

"Hey I bought online tickets for the show." Noah started, while showing the guy sitting behind the table the tickets he printed out. Kurt meanwhile was looking quite interested and frustrated at the same time. He was interested in the conversation but frustrated that Noah managed to not say what show it was.

"What show? Oh, yes that show, I am sorry have you not read the paper yesterday? The announcement was in it."

"I'm sorry, what was in the paper? We don't live in Toledo." Answered Noah, slowly loosing his temper as he explained the guy the circumstances, it was as if he was explaining something to an idiot.

"Everyone in the cast got mono, you know the kissing disease. The show is postponed for two weeks. Your tickets will be valid."

Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. He counted on this event to show Kurt how he cared about his interests and now he looked like an idiot for not having a back up plan. Thank god he still had the picnic.

"What am I to do now? We drove all the way here for nothing." He didn't realize was that he was talking aloud and that both Kurt and the guy at the table heard him.

"Well you are welcome to participate in what it is planed as replacement for the show. There aren't a lot participants anyway." Said the guy frowning. Noah guessed that the frown was because there aren't enough people willing to participate.

"What's planed for tonight?" asked Kurt, announcing himself for the first time since they entered the building.

"Well we're planning on RPG but we are still debating on which world we're going to use." Noah made a face that clearly showed how disgusted he was with the idea. The face turned to surprise as Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the building. As he was dragged he could hear Kurt shouting a thank you and that they had different planes over his shoulder.

As soon as they were outside Kurt let go of his hand and started explaining.

"I am sorry, the thought of me playing a role game is ridiculous. Even the thought of me wearing something synthetic gives me the creeps."

"It's okay. I admit I wasn't a fan of the idea as well. But Kurt I was counting on this to work out, I don't have a back up plan." Exasperated admitted Noah.

"I have an idea, how about you let me drive. I know my way around here." Noah nodded gave Kurt the car keys although not before he opened the door for the smaller male.

"How do you know your way around here?" Asked Noah curiously.

"Well my uncle Joe lives here. We visit him regularly, he showed me the town with the hope I would choose to come to the University of Toledo when the time comes."

"Well did he manage to convince you?"

"No, well yes, I would probably choose Toledo if I wasn't gay, I would love to stay close to my father except I have to get out of this small minded State."

"I understand. It'd be easier for me to be myself away from Ohio."

Noah didn't watch where they were driving, so when they stopped he was quite surprised to find himself on a pier. Kurt exited the car and went to a small booth at the end of the pier. Noah grabbed his wallet and the picnic basket and hurried after him.

"Hi Steve, how are the fish treating you?" asked Kurt an older man that was sitting in the both repairing fishnets. When he heard the greeting he looked up and you could clearly see the joy when he recognized Kurt.

"Always the same. How come I never heard from your uncle, you were in town?"

"He doesn't know. I'm here on a date."

"Good for you kid, that your suitor?" said the man while nodding in Noah's direction.

"Yeah, that's Noah. He works at the garage as well."

"Really? Now why did you stop by this old fisherman's booth if you have a date?" the question was directed at Noah, which is why he answered as well.

"The show I bought tickets for is postponed. My plans fell trough. I don't know why Kurt dragged me here!"

"What show?" asked now a skeptic fisherman.

"The university theater group was supposing to preform Rent tonight."

At that Kurt exclaimed "Really?" while Steve only nodded clearly placated and murmured "Read about that in the paper. Tragic I'm telling you but that is the youth of today. Now, why are you here kiddo?" asked Steve smiling at Kurt. You clearly see that the man not only liked Kurt but also loved him. Noah had noticed how protective he was about Kurt. Not only did his tone suggest that he would hurt Noah if he played with Kurt's feelings, but he was standing between them with his back turned to Kurt obviously in a protective stance shielding him from Noah.

"Well since my date didn't have an idea about what we could do instead I thought, maybe you would give me the boat?"

"Kurt…" started Steve turning to the teen though Kurt interrupted him before he could finish.

"I know I am not supposed to go without a experienced captain but it wouldn't be far. Just out a little bit. You would still be able to see us." Pleaded Kurt with puppy dog eyes. It was quite difficult to resist them, Steve didn't even try, he had to cave.

"Alright but only until the first buoye. You are not to go under deck. God knows what your father would do to me if he found out that you were on my boat unsupervised especially if there was any funny busnies. Wait I think your uncle would be right behind your father."

"Agreed, something else?"

"No I think I'm going to go and clean some fish. With my knife, my very sharp knife." That was aimed at Noah. Noah gulped. That was one scary man, he was sure of it, one wrong move and he would get to know the knife intimatly. Kurt meanwhile beamed, took Noahs hand and lead him to the boat while calling out to Steve in a joking tone.

"I am 16 years old. I can do what ever I want with who ever I want?"

Kurt was joking, Noah knew that, but that doesn't mean that the old man wouldn't get ideas, which is why he shook his head to dicoruage the old man of the thought that he would take advantage of the situation.

Five minutes later they were out at sea, already by the first buoye. Noah was looking at Kurt, whom looked like he was enjoying himself. It turned to be a good thing the show was postponed because this way he was getting to know another side of Kurt, one that he was quite sure very few people saw.

Kurt turned with a big smile towards Noah. His eyes were shining with happines. Noah knew this was the moment he was starting to fall in love with him.

"Now what do you have in that basket of yours?" asked Kurt mischievously.

"Well I planed a picnic in the park after the show. The food is in the basket." Kurt smiled with affection with that idea.

"Was the show really Rent?"

"Yes, I thought you would like it." answered Noah.

"You're right I would have loved it. But to be honest, I love that you just thought about it." said Kurt smiling at the thought of Noah thinking the eveing through, even though it never worked out.

"Well how about you take the food out, I think I am getting a little hungry."

Noah nodded, took the basket and opened it. As soon as he looked in the basket he cursed.

"What?" Asked Kurt looking curoius towards the basket and Noah.

"Well I was preparing two picnic baskets today. One for us and one for my little sister and her friends, they were having a pyjama party. I made them P&J sandwiches and I put some juice and a couple of chocolate bars in the basket. For us I made some sandwiches and a potato salad, with it, I had a chocolate cake and a couple of cans of 7UP. Fuck I gave them the wrong basket,now we have P&J sandwhiches."

Kurt tried, but there was no way he could hold it. It just was too funny. It seemed that everything that Noah planed went wrong although it was incredibly sweet how much thought he invested into the date. Noah pouted at Kurt when he started laughing, in fact Kurt found him quite cute that he followed his impulse and pecked him on the lips. As soon as he realized what he had done he blushed. Noah meanwhile couldn't help but smile, although the smile fell as soon as he realized that the old man would have seen that.

They sat on deck and talked about two hours before it was time to go back to Lima, as they went back the old man didn't say anything, he just nodded. Arriving at Kurts house Noah debated with himself if he should kiss him but before he could decide Kurt pecked him on the cheek and left the car.

It had been two weeks from their first date and since then, they went on a couple of more, they even went to the the show in Toledo. Kurt had to admit that these two weeks were the happiest he ever was. They were sitting in the living room in Kurts house kissing when suddenly the door opened and a gruf voice asked,

"What the hell is going on in here?"

_tbc..._

Ok this is a little notification. I am sorry that the chapters are taking this long, but real life is starting to get in the way. Now I am not abadoning this story but I'll not promise when the next chapter is going to be out since well lets be honest I can't keep it. Hope you are not disapointed and I really hope you'll keep reading. Thanks to **TheFutureMrKarofsky** for the suggestion to take the date out of town, sorry it isn't Westerville, but I have other planes for that. Thanks as well to **JasonDragon64** for the musical idea and to **lovelyplace** for the suggestion of everything Puck has planed to go wrong somehow and the picnic idea. Not to forget everyone else that reviewed. Please review again to be honest they make my day. If you have suggestions please share them I'll see what I can do and I am going to create a poll please vote. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Beta: RoseWalton

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck were in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi I wanted to let you know this chapter is not betaed. I wanted to give all of my readers this chapter as Christmas present. I wrote it a little late and well it is the holidays I am sure my beta has better things to do than look over my work. Hope you all like it and well there is going to be another authors note at the end. Enjoy reading and Happy Holidays!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

As soon as they heard the words the two of them leapt apart. There in the doorway stood the scariest man Noah had ever seen, Burt Hummel in person. He looked livid. Noah gulped in fear. Usually Burt and he got along just fine but now that he was dating his son it seemed as if Burt saw him as a threat. Kurt jumped up and hugged his father.

"Hi dad, why are you home early? You were supposed to be back from Chicago tomorrow. I planed to cook your favorite for dinner."

"I finished my business early. Now how about you tell me what you are doing with Puckerman here?" asked Burt glaring at Noah as if wishing he had a gun.

"Calm down dad, you like Noah, remember?" tried Kurt to calm his father.

"That doesn't mean I want to find him in my living room with you kissing!" Burt growled out.

"Dad you knew I went on a date two weeks ago. You even told me to have fun, which I have, you even knew I went on couple of more dates. Now suddenly you have something against my boyfriend!" Defended Kurt.

"Boyfriend!" exclaimed Burt. Then he said something for which he will swear the rest of his life was the stupidest thing he ever said to Kurt.

"I never allowed you to have a boyfriend!"

"Allowed!" shouted Kurt not believing what he was hearing. His dad was delusional if he could control his life at this point in his life.

"You are talking as if I am 5 years old, you forget dad that I am 16 years old and as you yourself said countless of times more mature than even you were my age. Now you don't trust me enough to be careful with my heart. Well to bad I am going to continue seeing Noah." With his rant finished, Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him to the veranda.

"I am sorry!" Apologized Kurt. "My father is rather protective of me, but that went to far. I am sorry you had to witness that!"

Noah took Kurt in his arms and hugged him tight. Kurt burrowed his head into Noah's chest.

"It is okay, princess. I am sorry your father had to find out this way. I know you wanted to tell him."

"He would have reacted the same way. It is probably better he found out sooner rather than later."

"Alright, now onto another question. Since when are we boyfriends? Did I miss the moment were you asked me, or where I asked you?"

Kurt blushed. It was true they were only dating which is why Kurt told his dad that they were boyfriends. He knew his dad would feel more comfortable with that than dating in fear Noah was playing with him.

"I am sorry!" Apologized Kurt embarrassed.

"I don't mind princess. In fact I was planning on asking tonight anyway."

"Really?" Asked Kurt, hoping it was true.

"Of course princess, I kind of like the thought of you being mine."

Kurt blushed at Noah's answer. He gathered his courage, stood on his toes and kissed him. About five minutes later, Kurt entered the house glowing with happiness after Noah had left.

Burt was sitting in his armchair in the living room deep in thought. He looked up as Kurt entered.

"Kurt please take a seat." As Kurt sat down his face lost the bright smile and took a serious expression. Burt took note of that and realized that he hadn't seen Kurt this happy since before he lost his mother.

"I know I reacted a little extreme but you are my baby boy. I don't care that you like boys you know that. I always tries to encourage you to be yourself without caring what others thought and I guess I just tried to protect you forgetting that you were a smart kid and wouldn't chose someone who was out to hurt you?"

"I know that and to be honest I kind of liked it that you cared enough."

"I care and I worry Kurt, especially after what happened at your school. I worry that someday I'll get a call that you've been attacked and that you are in a hospital."

"Dad, Noah isn't like that. If it weren't for him you never would have received that tape about the bullying. It was him that got the material."

"I approved him after what I overheard between you two on the veranda, this just hardens my resolve. I am happy you found someone who appreciates and makes you happy, especially since he seems as protective of you as I am."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. Especially since we can't be seen together in Lima." Relived Kurt stated, getting on his feet. Before he could leave the room Burt jumped on his feet and shouted:

"I'll kill Puckerman. How dare he try and keep your relationship a secret as if he was ashamed of you."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. One minute his father was totally supportive of his relationship with Noah and the other he was threating him.

"Dad, dad, calm down. I asked him to keep our relationship a secret and he agreed although only until we both felt comfortable with each other." Explained Kurt at the same time trying to calm him down.

"Fine, as long as you agree with it." said Burt in a gruff voice as he sat down. Both knew with that the conversation was over.

It had been a couple of weeks since Burt found them in the living room together. Every moment they spent together made them more sure that they were in love. While Burt was the first person in Lima who knew about them, he wasn't the last. In fact there were five more persons who knew. The first people they told voluntarily were their best friends. Noah told Artie whom he was a friend with thanks to their advanced calculus class. Kurt meanwhile told his best friends Santana, Brittany and Mike whom he was friends with since kindergarten. After Kurt's mother died the four of them became inseparable. Santana, Brittany and Mike became quite protective of Kurt once the problems in school started. Sometimes they even got detentions for their retaliation pranks, which is why when Brittany threatened him with Lord Tubbington if he hurt Kurt, Noah knew that threat was real. He had often heard from others that were violent towards Kurt say that Brittany told them Lord Tubbington was coming from them and the next day the very humiliating retaliation prank hit. The other two persons who knew were Noah's mom and his little sister Sara. They told Sara, for Kurt wanted to spend as he called it girl time with her. They went shopping together, he painted her nails and helped her braid her hair. Sara in fact felt as if she had suddenly an older sister along with her brother. Noah's mum meanwhile found out the same way Kurt's dad did. She walked in on them. She was quite upset over the whole ordeal although not for the reason Kurt would have thought. Kurt was afraid she would be upset because he was male, he sure as hell wouldn't have thought that she was concerned for him! In fact she tried to convince him that Noah wasn't any good for him and would end up hurting him. What Kurt upset the most, was that she all that told him in front Noah that is why he exploded on her. He told her loud and clear for the whole neighborhood to hear that she had to get over what ever went wrong in her life and to stop blaming her son for it because lets be realistic it could not have been Noah's fault. Then in a calmer voice he explained her that even if Noah did end up hurting him, he was sure it would not be intentional, and that he took that in price when he choose to go out with Noah because lets face it getting hurt is part of life and he sure as hell would not end up hiding from it, like she did. Two days after the altercation between Kurt and his mom Noah got the biggest surprise in his life. His mom apologized to him telling him it was wrong of her to blame him for his father's wrong doings and some of hers. While their relationship isn't as good as it could be it was better than it was two days prior to Kurt's chew out.

It was now two weeks until the start of the school year and they were spending the evening at Kurt's house since his father was away on business. It was supposed to be a special evening, not only was it their two months anniversary but Kurt finally felt ready to take a step further in their physical relationship. He wanted to take the step and give everything he as to Noah.

* * *

><p>As Kurt lay in Noah's arms he couldn't help but sigh happily. Everything was perfect in his world, sure he wished they could be open about their relationship but he was realistic. They would lynch the two of them for daring them to be different. Noah had the same thought as Kurt just that he did not see the necessity of hiding which is why he started.<p>

"I want to be open about our relationship, when the school starts in two weeks."

Kurt flinched at that. He detangled himself from Noah, the sheets on the bed and stood facing his lover.

"Why do you want us to be public? Why destroy what we have?"

"What do you mean destroy? Just because we are public doesn't mean it would destroy our relationship." Argues Noah vehemently his point.

"Of course it does! What do you think will happen once people find out that in their midst live two gay boys. It won't matter that you are bi."

"You are exaggerating. After all the Berry's live in Lima, they are married and even have a daughter. You don't see them pretending to be something they are not."

"Of course not, the moved to Lima, they weren't born here. The people see them as outsiders; they are never included in anything. If it weren't for my dad I would be excluded as well. Actually I already am, at least by our classmates or do you think I got a text informing me about the party tonight, like you did?" Kurt was giving his best trying to convince Noah that it would be better for him to keep their relationship secret. Sure it would hurt hearing rumors about Noah's fictional conquests but it would be better than losing Noah when he couldn't take the treatment the others would rain down on him.

"Why do you think that is important to me. If I wanted to go to all these parties don't you think I would go, however I am here with you. Even if I were not I wouldn't go. They all want Puck, they don't see me."

"They will make you an outsider. They will try to get you to quit the teams. All your friends will ignore you…"

"I'll live! Interrupted Noah, if my friends can't accept that I am happy in a relationship, even if it is with a dude, well that just means they weren't really my friends."

"Why are you so insistent on people knowing?" Kurt was grasping at straws.

"Because I don't want to have hide how I feel about you in the school. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I damn well please! I want to show the entire Lima how amazing you are and how much I love you." With these words Noah suddenly stopped. He couldn't believe what he said. He was mortified, he just admitted to Kurt that he loved him, what if he was rejected or Kurt laughed at him for admitting his feelings this early. Kurt though could not believe what Noah just admitted. Here he was trying to convince his boyfriend that it would be safer for them to stay a secret and Noah goes and destroys all his fight. The only thing he could bring out was a question for confirmation on Noah's words. As Noah nodded Kurt's world was spinning. He loved Noah, he knew that for a couple of weeks already and everything in him was screaming to protect Noah from the cruelty of people. Now though he wanted nothing more but give in. his mind was battling his heart and it seems his heart was winning. He was so focused on debating what to do that he almost did not hear Noah's question.

"Why do you so badly want to stay a secret?" as soon as he heard the question Kurt knew he had the ammunition to win this argument, he just wasn't sure if he still wanted to. He looked around his room and his eyes fell on a box. The box was full of ruined clothes. That was the push he needed to decide.

"I love you Noah, started Kurt knowing that the next part would wound his boyfriend enough to accept the fact they needed to stay a secret. I am just not sure if I want to get hurt for that reason."

Noah did not believe what he was hearing. His boyfriend admitted to loving him but in the same breath he admitted to not being sure if Noah was worth of that love. He couldn't stay here; he needed to get out. He picked up his discarded clothes and left ignoring to the pleadings Kurt was shouting.

Twenty minutes later Noah found himself in front of Quinn Fabray's house. It was the place where the last summer party was held. He needed the distraction and booze.

Kurt meanwhile was stunned at what just happened. He knew what he did was a huge mistake. In fact he was sure he just ruined his relationship with Noah. He called the one person he knew wouldn't judge him.

"Santana!" answered a voice on the other end of the phone. In the background he could hear loud music, catcalls and he knew that Santana was at the party. Kurt hated that he would drag his best friend away from the party but he really needed someone to talk even if he wouldn't tell her right away what happened.

"San…" was all he needed to say.

"We are on our way, do we need ice cream?" asked Santana while giving Brittany a sign to find Mike because they were leaving.

"Yeah, I'll order the pizza."

"We'll be yours in twenty." At that Kurt realized he couldn't let his friends see his room in this state and he really had not the inclination to clean up. Which is why he said:

"Better at your place," at that Santana immediately knew something happened. She voiced her approval and disconnected the call.

Noah couldn't believe it, he forgot to draw his curtains close last night and now he was paying for it. He opened his eyes and groaned. The light was making a bad hangover worse and it made nearly impossible to think about why he even had one in the first place. He groaned as he remembered his fight with Kurt. He sat up in the bed, noticing he was naked although not giving it much thought and looked around the room noticing it wasn't his. Suddenly he felt movement next to him. He looked at the person in the bed and saw it was a naked Quinn Fabray. Now only realizing that he was naked as well the only thought going through his head was '_Fuck!_'

Tbc…

* * *

><p>Authors note: First off all I am sorry for the spelling mistakes, as I said earlier this wasn't looked over by my beta I will replace it as soon as I get it back. Now about the chapter I am sorry it took this long but I really wasn't happy with it. I rewrote it about 20 times and still am not happy but I guess this is the best version I have. Now I know I wrote that Mike is part of the best friend group and well I plan on writing a short story to explain the friendship between them all. This, I am sorry to say, isn't the whole chapter since there is some lemon that I plan on posting on . I have a link to it on my profile. Now please do vote on my poll since I don't plan on updating until I have the answers. Sorry! To those that already voted, this is a new one.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: The miracle in the mistake

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize

Summary: What if Kurt and Puck in a relationship before Quinn got pregnant. How will Kurt react when he finds out that the baby was Puck's and what will happen between them?

Rating: Not sure yet but it will probably end as a NC 17

Author notes: I know I changed the timeline and how the events played out but I had to be creative in order for the story to play out how it should. This is _**fan**_fiction so get over it.

**This chapter is dedicated to peruser, Sorrowful Cheshire, abaulder and Lolita's Secrets, the four reviewers for chapter 5. I also apologize to peruser and Sorrowful Cheshire, I haven't forgotten my promise and it will come. Please I know I have enough readers, please may I get at least 10 reviews this time?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It has been a couple of days since their fight. Neither Kurt nor Noah wanted to be the one who made the first move.

Noah was afraid he would give away what happened between him and Quinn and while he knew he should tell Kurt he was afraid if he did he would lose the one good thing in his life. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Sure he was hurt and angry at what Kurt had said during their fight but he sure as hell wasn't out for revenge. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't remember what happened that night and he was sure he had nothing more than just a beer. He couldn't come up with an explanation as to why he slept with Quinn, he did not even find her attractive. He missed Kurt, especially their talks everything made more sense after he talked it through with Kurt but this was one issue he could not talk through with his boyfriend, especially since he is his boyfriend and he was afraid he could lose him if he told Kurt. Not that it mattered right now, they haven't talked since their fight three days ago. He suddenly looked up. There was a car arriving in their driveway and he was sure it wasn't his mom since she left for work half an hour earlier. He looked through his window to see if he recognized the car and suddenly felt dread in his stomach. There in the driveway was Kurt's beloved navigator. That could mean only one thing and that was his boyfriend decided to take matters in his own hands and visit him.

Kurt had a horrible three days. Ever since he said that horrible thing to Noah he couldn't sleep or even eat. It clearly showed how their fight wrecked Kurt. He had bags under his eyes and while his hair was clean it was devoid of any product and laying lifeless and without shine. He wore baggy clothes and he clearly did not do his moisturizing routine the last couple of days.

_Flashback_

_After he called Santana he put his pajamas on and left in his car to get to her place. On the way he called their usual pizza delivery and ordered their usual order. After he parked his car he entered the house with the spare key he and the others received from Santana's parents. In fact they all had a key to each other's houses, just in case of emergency's like this one. As soon as he entered Santana's room he took of his shoes and crawled under the covers making a nest and hiding, not five minutes later there were three more bodies on the bed trying to calm Kurt down. Through sobs he managed to explain what happened between Noah and him and while his friends scowled him for saying something that hurtful to Noah they also understood his reasons. It was all he needed at that moment._

_Flashback end_

Of course later on they gave him advice to explain to Noah about his fears not just burry them deep inside until they had no choice but to resurface in a explosion like they did during their fight. It took him three days to gather the courage, to come apologize and explain to his boyfriend what was happening inside his mind during their fight. Like Brittany said "You can't expect him to read your mind!" He only hoped that after he explained everything to Noah he would still have a boyfriend.

He knew Noah's mom worked a night shift on Fridays and that his little sister was having a sleepover at her friends place which is why he decided to come at this time. As he parked his car he looked up to the window trying not to lose the small amount of courage he had. He entered the house somehow knowing Noah wouldn't answer if he rang the bell, which is why he called Noah's mother and asked her to leave it unlocked. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to Noah's bedroom. There he was, looking out the window.

"Came to tell me that I am not worth being you're your boyfriend?" asked Noah with a hurt voice. Noah knew it was wrong especially since he cheated on Kurt but he couldn't help it. He was still deeply hurt from the words Kurt said that night.

"Noah." Kurt exhaled quietly. He couldn't believe how much he hated himself for saying the things he did.

"Well, why are you here?" asked Noah, finally turning around and facing Kurt.

"I came to explain. God Noah, I never intended to hurt you."

"Well you did, what did you expect when you were telling me I was not worth it?"

"I knew it would hurt you, but Noah I was willing to hazard the consequences if that meant you would back of with us coming out to the school." As he said that Kurt sat down on the bed. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Noah. The older boy looked as worn out as he was.

Noah took a deep breath, he could see Kurt was hurting but he wanted the other to realize that he wasn't the only one who did. He too sat down onto the bed and drew Kurt into his arms. As soon as Kurt was secure in his embrace he arranged them so they were lying on the bed.

"Why was it so important to you to keep quiet about our relationship?" He finally asked after a couple of minutes silence. Kurt sighed, he knew he needed to explain but he was still afraid Noah wouldn't see it his way.

"I am afraid they are going to kill you. It is different for me to be gay, like you said I never was fooling anyone with being in the closet but you Noah… Gods you are one of them, you are a jock, if there is even a hint of being gay they will kill you."

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Noah understanding Kurts worries, he himself had them but eh always thought as long as he had Kurt he could get through everything.

"What if you did not agree with me, what if you still wanted to out yourself, what if…what if you thought I was being silly?" answered Kurt unsure of himself.

"God princess, I had the same thoughts as you. Don't you think I am scared as well? I just thought that we could get through it together."

"I am sorry!"

"I am too. Maybe you are right, maybe we are not yet ready to be in public, as long as you know that I love you I think we'll be ok?" said Noah while he kissed the top of Kurts head. Kurt turned around and looked at him in the eyes and said:

"I love you too!" Noah smiled at that. He looked at Kurt and just now noticed the bags under his eyes. He knew he wasn't much better.

"How about we get some sleep, it looks as if neither of us slept much for the last couple of days." Kurt nodded and burrowed himself more into Noah's arms, he was pretty tired and he was sure Noah would be a comfortable pillow. Two minutes later Kurt was asleep, lulled to it with Noah's heartbeat. Noah thought couldn't find sleep immediately. He felt guilty, he should have told Kurt about what happened with Quinn but as he said to Kurt earlier, he was afraid, afraid to lose the one good thing in his life. He decided that for now he would keep quit even if he was sure it would come to bite him in the ass later on.

* * *

><p>After their talk things returned to normal. They went to dates out of Lima and spent time with their friends or at work. The school started and while their routine changed it was only a little, what with school in the morning and work in the afternoon. When Kurt joined Glee and asked his friends and Noah if they would consider joining, Noah could only laugh. He loved his boy and how exited he became with music or as of this year Glee.<p>

A month into the school year his world crashed.

When Finn brought Schuester to the locker room to get them to lose up with music he knew there was something big. Now the problem was if it was Finn planning a prank that could turn out harmful or if there was something else, which is why he confronted Finn after practice.

"Seriously dude, what's going on? I am your best friend, talk."

"It's personal." Answered Finn.

"What, are you in love with Kurt?" asked Noah with a forced smile trying to squash the jealousy.

"Quinn is pregnant, she is keeping the baby." And with these words he walked away, leaving Noah standing in the spot trying to assimilate what he had just heard.

Later that afternoon Noah was working at a car still trying to wrap his mind over the fact that Quinn was pregnant. He knew it had to be his. Every other boy except him and Finn would have bragged on bedding the head cheerleader and while Finn wouldn't have bragged he would have definitively told his best friend.

Suddenly there were arms around his waist. He turned around only to look into the most beautiful eyes he ever had seen, the Glasz ones from his boyfriend. He smiled and kissed his smaller boyfriend. He knew what ever happened he would have this moment whit his boyfriend even if it is the last time.

The next day he decided to confront Virign Marry, to see what she had to say, maybe she just lied to Finn to keep him away from Berry.

"Is it true?" he asked when he came across her in the hallway.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Who tol… Finn. It is none of your business if I am pregnant or not."

"Call the Vatikan we got ourselves another immaculate conception." Noah almost shouted with sarcasm.

"Why won't you leave me alone. The baby is Finn's and I'll swear to my grave to that."

"You never slept with Finn, he would have told me and anyone else would have been bragging about it in the school. I still have no idea how you got me to sleep with you but I won't deny my child even if it is what you want." Noah was angry at her, which you could see by the way he was talking.

"You'll never get me to say anything other that Finn is the father. You got me drunk that night and if I have to say that in front of a court I will. Finn is a good man, he is kind and generous while you, look at you are a nobody you are and always will be just another Lima loser." And with those hurtful words she walked of, fully aware what she just did. She couldn't help but smile at her own cruelness. She hated Noah with passion, she hated him for being the only boy in the school to reject her and now he would pay.

Noah mean while was left standing in the hallway looking after her and wishing there was anything he could do to change this moment, or even the moment he fell into bed with Quinn. Oh he knew she lied about being drunk but he also knew that the courts would rather believe miss goody good shoes than himself a former bully. He knew this was going to come out and he wished he could tell Kurt but as before he was much to scared to do that.

_Tbc…_

* * *

><p>Authors note: Ok I know this is about five months late and I apologize for that. I don't have a excuse well actually I do. I was at the hospital for a time with pneumonia and afterwards as soon as I finished the next two chapters my computer crashed. Now usually that wouldn't be a big problem but this time it was a huge one. Because not only did I lose the next three chapters of my story but I lost my book that was due end of April. Over 300 pages turned to nothing. Thank god I prefer to write on paper although as soon as I start typing it into the computer I make some small and some huge changes. So now you know how I spent my last couple of moths I was rewriting my book for it to be on time at the end of april and I did it. Afterwards I had to go back to work and just found now a little time to write this chapter. I apologize for my grammar mistakes but my beta abandoned me and while I tried to look for another there was no response to all my enquiries. If someone wants to volunteer go ahead send me a pm.<p> 


	8. Authors Note

Hi People, this is a apology and a notice. First off all I am sorry that not one of my stories have been updated in the last two years, some even longer. I want to say that real life got into the way, which it did but it is kind of a lame excuse. I started school, got kicked out, fell into a depression, moved, broke up with my long time boyfriend got back together with him, that are just a couple of things that have happened over the two years. Now I never really stopped writing I just wasn't writing fanfiction. Now my therapist thinks I should start writing again since it actually helps me with dealing with some things. I have to admit that I kinda lost the inspiration for the wip stories that I have but I went rereading them and even my notes and I think I could slowly start again. If there are some stories that are going to get posted before the ones I still have to finish I apologize but I promise that by the end of April there is going to be a update on one of the stories, probably Everything for you, since I have the chapter already started but The Miracle in the mistake will not be far behind. I'll replace this author note with the chapter. Again I am sorry. Oh another thing, I don't have a beta right now and the stories will accordingly have mistakes. Anyone willing to volunteer for the position send me a PM.


End file.
